X-83 TwinTail Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The X-83 TwinTail Starfighter is the Incom Corporation's eventual successor to the wildly popular X-Wing series. Frequently used by The Jedi in the years before the rise of Darth Krayt, the X-83 is a sturdy and agile fighter that can take a beating and continue to fight. Built upon many of the same basic principles that made the X-Wing so popular, the TwinTail Starfighter relies on its durability as much as its firepower, and it makes an excellent choice for a well-balanced fighter that can fulfill a number of roles. X-83 TwinTail Starfighters also have a reputation for being a bit quirky, since their Astromech Droids are hardwired into the ship and can eventually develop a personality as all Droids do. Unless it's Droid receives regular Memory Wipes, a ship can develop idiosyncrasies as the Droid exerts more control over its computer systems. Some X-83 pilots allow their ships to develop personalities in this manner, believing it makes the ship respond better when the Droid can anticipate the pilot's actions. Capabilities The strength of the X-83 TwinTail Starfighter lies in its balance between durability and firepower. The X-83 TwinTail has shields comparable in strength to some transports and light frigates, while it boasts a stronger hull than most shuttlecraft. Small, dense, and tough, the TwinTail can take a beating, and its shields can absorb a large amount of damage before they fail, making these fighters exceptionally good choices for front-line combat. Some squadrons of TwinTails are used to absorbing the brunt of the initial damage from opposing forces and soaking up attacks so that more delicate fighters can move through a defensive screen unscathed. Though the TwinTail has a reputation for durability, its Weapon Systems are also second to none. Its Laser Cannons combine to produce a high-yield energy output that can devastate any target put before them. A single X-83 TwinTail is more than a match for most Starfighters one-on-one, and even when outmatched it can usually take down most of the opposing forces before succumbing to their assault. Additional X-83 TwinTail Starfighter Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Incom Corporation's X-83 TwinTail Starfighter is one of the most cutting-edge Starfighters in existence. A superior design that uses superior parts, the TwinTail Starfighter is commonly used by The Jedi Order until Darth Krayt seizes power. The X-83 TwinTail Starfighter is clearly too powerful to be allowed into civilian hands (At least, as deemed by the Empire), and by Imperial decree the Incom Corporation is forced to cease production of the Starfighter. With the Empire's draconian laws limiting the amount of firepower that can be owned by individuals and non-Imperial organizations, the X-83 is deemed too dangerous to the peace and prosperity that the Empire brings. However, just because the Empire decrees something does not always make it so. The Incom Corporation's long history of defiance of the Empire once again emerges, and several X-83 manufacturing plants are "Closed," only to be secretly reopened to clandestinely continue producing X-83 fighters. Other Incom factories, particularly those were the R-28 Starfighter continues to be produced, occasionally roll an X-83 TwinTail Starfighter off the assembly lines when Imperial inspectors aren't looking. Though rumors of these secret manufacturing plants abound, the Empire has yet to find any evidence of Incom's defiance. Since these secretly manufactured TwinTails are sold through unofficial channels, many TwinTail Starfighters end up in the hands of individuals and organizations in defiance of Darth Krayt's Empire. The X-83 TwinTail Starfighter is an extremely durable ship that also boasts impressive weapons. The TwinTail's Proton Torpedo Launchers give the fighter the extra punch it needs to make it more than a match for most other Starfighters in this era. The X-83 is also unique in that the Astromech Droid that aids in pilot functions- a staple of Incom designs for decades- is hardwired into the Starfighter, making it more like a second aspect of the ship's main computer. Though Incom recommends regular Memory Wipes to ensure that the Astromech doesn't develop any quirks or personality flaws that can be dangerous in flight, some pilots allow their Astromechs to develop personalities, better enabling them to predict and respond to the pilot's actions. That said, an X-83 TwinTail with an obstinate Astromech Droid can resist its pilot's commands just as easily as it can facilitate them. X-83 TwinTail Starfighter Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 29; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 170; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 30; Damage Threshold: 49 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +36 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 48, Dexterity: 24, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13*), Pilot +8, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 70 Kilograms; Consumables: 6 Days; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 160,000 (75,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 8d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 10d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters